


Of Wind Scars & Cultivating Cacti

by Gilded_Cage_Princess



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto, いぬやしき | Inuyashiki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Love, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilded_Cage_Princess/pseuds/Gilded_Cage_Princess
Summary: 'Ninja' mercenary agents, trained in espionage, sabotage, infiltration, assassination, and open combat. Kagome stumbles out of a well and into a desert world ruled by Shinobi as strong as any monster she's encountered, Gaara at 12 is one such shinobi. Story told in 1 & 2 hundred word snippets.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Higurashi Kagome
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cultivating Cacti](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/700024) by LaaDee. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n. — a person with whom one has had no personal acquaintance

In the midst of a cloud of fine yellow dust ,a lone figure wandered, stumbling in an imperceptible direction.

Each step was a struggle and each breath came out more and more ragged. The threat of death was prevalent in her mind as each gasping pant seemed to further tempt the grainy sand to slide its way into her lungs.

Her once overflowing yellow pack deflated. Behind her lay a path of weighty, useless items, a trail of abandoned provisions. She knew that the desert would surely devour these choice morsels as willingly as woodland creatures had a breadcrumb trail.


	2. Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n. — a discussion, as of a public question in an assembly, involving opposing viewpoints

He stood atop a plateau, the gritty sand washed over him as the surrounding desert hummed its deathly sigh.

Within its clutches wandered another victim, and he smirked. One more death and the probability of his survival augmented. It was too bad, he decided, she looked like she might've been entertaining.

"Sensei, what should we do?" questioned his teammate wearily, and he frowned, didn't she understand?

"It's just another idiot lost in the desert. They had it coming, if you ask me, Should've known better than to come." affirmed the boy to his right.

Their sensei frowned, he thought otherwise.


	3. Reconnoiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v.— to inspect, observe, or survey

He hated her.

She wasn't even conscious; yet being near her drove away the howling whispers of Mother, 

He glared and wished her death, even as his precious sand, habitually drenched in blood, caressed her unresponsive body, almost lovingly, he was revolted.

If he had any say she'd be dead, the desert slowly burying her, filling her lungs with its elemental sands, and before she could regain consciousness she wouldn't be.

He told himself the only reason she was still alive was that their teacher had gone soft, but in truth, he'd already tried repetitively to kill her, and failed.


	4. Fortitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n. — mental and emotional strength

Her skin burned, and her lips bled but she was alive, even if she couldn't quite comprehend how.

Of course, she'd heard tale of a wandering quartet of ninja who knew the desert, stumbling upon her unresponsive body.

She thought she was dead the moment she'd climbed out from that accursed well and into a ruined desert city enclosed by a sea of sand.

Still, she cheerfully thanked the three who later found themselves inside the hospital ward she shared with several empty beds.

The fourth of their party unaccounted for.

Kagome wasn't one to let others see her disheartened.


	5. Armor of Cloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you have but known that it would burn so swiftly, this raiment of fur, you would not then have sat with such little show of concern.
> 
> — Kaguya

With her spiritual powers sealed by the devious soul of the Jewel, Kagome was feeling increasingly irritable when it came time to go home.

"I don't like it. Somethin's, off. Inuyasha bristled.'

"I'll be fine, Inuyasha." She sighed dismissively.

"Kagome-sama, if I may. Miroku began, taking from his robes, an impressive number of ofuda, and putting them into her hands.

'But Miroku"

"Don't misunderstand, it is for your sanity, that I give these to you. Inuyasha can be, distracting."

"Monk!" InuYasha roared, turning to see Miroku's placid expression.

"Agreed." Sango decided, adding various powders, pellets, and poisons to her small burdon, aiding in the campaign against distractions.

Touched, Kagome tucking the offerings into her pack.

"Oi! Kagome!" She looked up to find the bow of Mt Azusa thrust at her and Inuyasha's Fire-Rat draped over her.

"Take it before I change my mind.

Kagome wanted to object.

Shippō meanwhile was trying to surreptitiously sneak his stores of Ninja Food, and fox tricks, into nonexistent spaces 

"Best accept his offer before he comes after you." Miroku teased, pushing her into the darkness.

She climbed out, and into a dilapidated courtyard and not a soul in sight. 

Something was most definitely, off.


	6. Bewildered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adj. — completely puzzled or confused; perplexed

He stood atop the highest building, _they_ might've gone to see that impossible girl, but he refused. At least, as much as he could, he still found himself perched on top of the very hospital she'd been admitted.  
  
He didn't like how the feeling of… _unease_ would crawl its way down his spine like an open wound when she was nearby, moments before mother's mutterings were hushed. He was certain it could not be his own feelings; after all, monsters didn't feel.  
  
The worst part about her, he decided, was that he couldn't stay away. She baffled him _and_ Mother.


	7. Erudition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n. — knowledge acquired by study, research

"Name?" questioned the harried nurse. It had been nearly a week and they still didn't have a name for her medical file.

"Higurashi, Kagome," she answered with her customary smile.

"Age?"

"Fifteen." She replied. The nurse nodded promptly, smiled, and stood to leave before Kagome sounded a small mewing protest, seizing her progress.

"Yes, dear," asked the kindhearted, if overworked nurse of advancing years.

"About… that other boy, the one who helped save me from the desert—" Kagome paused upon seeing the woman's stricken face.

"What about him?" she asked tersely.

Kagome shook her head, dismissively. "Nevermind." Best not ask.

The door snapped shut. 

Kagome wasn't under any delusions that she was a welcome guest of Sunagakure. Despite the genial smiles of her doctors and nurses, she understood it was their job, and suspected she was being watched closely. The absence of her personal effects was disquieting, not least the absence of the most crucial Inuyasha's robe, and the bow of Mt Azusa. 

Could anything she had frame her as some interloper? A danger to their society? Kagome fretted and fell asleep.

Hours later someone shook her awake, she sat up bleary-eyed and unsteady. 

"Miss Higurashi, we have some questions."


	8. Interrogate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —v.
> 
> •To Ask Questions of (a person), sometimes to seek answers or information that the person questioned considers personal or secret.

Kagome was deep inside the recess of the hospital, away from civilian patients and staff in a sterilized chamber, her wrists strapped to an iron seat. Her possessions lay on a table, handled with care and surgical gloves.

_'Oh boy...'_ She thought watching sOme dozen people readying their instruments and devices. All focused on her, and all wearing the hourglass emblem on their person, One of whom approached and addressed her.

"Miss Higurashi, we know the information you provided on file matches the identification found among your belongings. What we don't know is your presence here, your intentions, and why a schoolgirl, from an unknown village, carries smoke bombs and poison."

She stared wide-eyed at the shinobi, er stomach dropping. What could she say?

Another man clasped her shoulders none too gently as he attached wired connections to various monitors and readouts around the room to her body.

He dictated to another, in medical or ninja jargon regarding her vitals and chakra in hushed murmurs while the man before her got situated.

"Know that those manacles are to prevent you from using any Jutsu. our sensors can detect any deception, consider caution before answering. "

"But, I'm not a ninja."


End file.
